


Anniversary

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-typical language, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husk brings Angel donuts, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they deserve it, soft bois are soft, this is basically just a fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Husk surprises Angel for an anniversary that the spider seems to have forgotten.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 148





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate reaching 600 followers on Twitter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! I've made so many amazing friends, I've gotten to build up so many wonderful creators and I've gotten to have fun and feel confident in my own work! It's such a joy to be able to inspire and connect with one another.
> 
> This fandom means so much to me and I can't wait to laugh, share and grow more with all of y'all!

Angel felt a paw stroking at his hair as a gruff voice pulled him from his sleep. Whatever time it was, it felt too fucking early. He squeezed his eyes tighter together and nuzzled his face further into his pillow, ignoring the gentle touches in favor of more shut-eye.

“Angel, c’mon. Wake the fuck up.” Husk gave the spider’s head a little scratch, trying to convince him to actually open his eyes and get out of bed. It was well past 11 AM and Husk wanted to make sure he spent as much of today with his partner as possible. Maybe take him somewhere special. Instead Angel groaned and shifted his pillow to cover his face.

“Too early. Need my beauty sleep.” his voice was muffled but Husk could tell he was just being obstinate. As per usual.

“That’s bullshit. You’re already beautiful.” Maybe sweet talking him would do something, though Husker’s tone was more like a reluctant admission than a cooing flirtation. Still, that seemed to chip away at the diva’s morning stubbornness. His grip on the pillow slackened and he reached a hand out, flailing it in the air half-heartedly. “I...have no fuckin’ idea what ya want me to do with this.”

“Kiss.”

The cat snorted, unamused at Angel’s spoiled behavior. He was being a little shit on purpose to see how much he could get away with. On a day where Husk would genuinely do almost anything the pink bastard asked for.

“Fine.” 

Husk took the spider’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, then turned it over and kissed the palm and the tip of each finger. He did it quickly and chastely, trying to speed through to prevent Angel from teasing him. When he looked back up, Angel Dust had moved the pillow off his face, though his eyes were still scrunched close.

“More.” Angel’s tone was haughty, but he couldn’t stop a smug smile from spreading across his face. What an ass-hole.

The old man rolled his eyes and then leaned down to place a kiss on Angel’s forehead. He pulled back to see Angel’s right eye was peeked open and he was grinning even wider now, his gold tooth glinting almost mischievously.

“Damn, Husky. Ya such a lil bitch fo’ me.”

Husk furrowed his brow but then gave his own cocky grin. “Says the spider who always begs to be  _ my _ bitch.” 

“Aw, now ya gettin’ it. We’re bitches for each otha!” Angel Dust closed his eye and puckered his lips, waiting expectantly for Husk to catch his drift.

The cat gave an annoyed stare for a moment and then caved, taking Angel’s soft lips in a tender kiss. He felt Angel smile against his mouth and heard him giggle. Husk broke the kiss, his cheeks and ears flushed from frustration. He hated how easy it was for Angel to pull his strings.

“Are we done now? Will you fuckin’ wake up and stop makin’ me dance like a damn circus monkey?”

“Nah, not if I keep gettin’ kisses.” Angel snickered, “Maybe if I fall back asleep I’ll get lucky and you’ll suck me off.”

Standing from the bed, Husker tensed at Angel’s words, more due to the mocking tone than the suggested blow job. He’d happily fool around with Angel Dust later… but he had other shit on the agenda first.

“Fine, fuck you. I’ll just eat these donuts myself then.”

Angel’s eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. His demeanor changed from groggy to wide awake in a split second.

“Donuts? Why the hell didn’t you just say that in the first place?” The spider’s expression was one of bemusement and annoyance, a pout and crossed arms punctuating his impatience.

“Ain’t you ever fuckin’ heard of a surprise before? Goddamn, I don’t know why I even try.”

Angel watched as Husk walked to the vanity table and opened the box of treats on it; seeing the decadent array of flavors made the spider’s mouth water. “Aww, Husky wait. No. I like it when ya try.”

“Well now it feels like yer sayin’ it just cuz I brought you food.” Husk chuckled, bringing the box with him to the bed so that he and Angel could dig in.

“Bullshit. Y’know your nuts are my favorite nuts.” A wide smile split Angel’s face, clearly entertained by his own joke. Husk sat next to him and presented the sweets, almost apprehensively. Usually Husker tossed food at Angel unceremoniously, to try not to make a big deal of it. But right now he seemed nervous and shy. Weird. “So...uh...what flavors did ya get me?”

“Some Cookies and Cream, Strawberry Cheesecake, and the kind with the sprinkles you like. I got a Maple Bourbon Bacon one for me so don’t fuckin’ touch it. But all the rest are fair game.”

Angel beamed and reached into the box to grab his first donut, inhaling half of it in just two bites. Husk was eating slowly, his shy demeanor still a bit present from before. The younger demon was too busy chewing to be able to ask but he would definitely tease his partner as soon as he had his fill of baked goods.

Fat Nuggets had joined them on the bed, sitting between their thighs and watching them eat. He looked up with big, pleading eyes, hopeful that one of the demons would spare a treat for him. Husk broke within a minute - he was so soft for the piggie and it made Angel’s heart melt - tossing him half of a sprinkle donut and patting his little pink head.

Then Husk squeezed an arm between Angel and the headboard, wrapping around Angel’s waist and pulling him closer. He linked his claws with the fingers on Angel’s lower hand and rubbed his claw along the knuckles.

Okay, something was definitely up.

“Yer off today, right?” The cat was looking at Nuggets, but his blush had grown. He had been his normal sarcastic and reluctant self when Angel was annoying him for kisses. But the shift to a softer tone was making the spider genuinely intrigued.

“Hmm?” Angel swallowed the rest of his treat, pausing to answer before picking up another one. “Oh, yeah.”

“Dunno if you got plans but...we can do whatever you want.”

“Uh…..what the fuck does that mean?” The porn star’s eyebrows raised to his forehead. This was moving past ‘intriguing’ straight into ‘suspicious’.

“Whatever you want it to? I don’t fuckin’ know. You wanna spend all day in bed? Go shoppin'? Take Nuggs for a walk at that park you like? Maybe finally pull that prank on Alastor you wanna do, the one with the TV...and the mayo.”

“HA! Shit! I forgot about that one!” Angel cackled before finishing off donut number two. He paused to mull over the suggestions. Hilarious prank aside, he was truly beginning to wonder where Husker was going with all of this. Husk was sweet and caring but he was never  _ this _ obvious about it.

“Heh, yeah.” The cat demon gave a soft smile and then shifted back to his usual aloof expression, though his voice was still cautious, “You just gotta tell me what you wanna do cuz I ain’t no goddamn mind-reader. I also got us a reservation... at your favorite Italian place tonight. We can get all dolled up and go to dinner.”

Husk snuggled into Angel a bit more. Fuck, he really hoped his message was clear despite wanting to not be too forward about it. He hoped that Angel Dust could see what Husk was trying to make him feel special, at the very least.

“Wait...Husky. Hold up. Donuts, dinner  _ and  _ dressing up?" The pink demon stopped his eating. He needed to get to the bottom of this. "Why’re ya bein’ so nice ta me today? You’re neva this nice.”  


Husk glared at his lover, “Wha- I'm nice to you all the time.”

“Pssshh, bullshit! Last week ya called me an attention-seeking drama queen _ to my face _ .” Angel flicked Husk’s ear and snorted.

“Yeah but that’s cuz you were gettin’ pissed that I wasn’t suckin’ face with you in the middle of downtown. And I STILL wound up kissing you in front of all those goddamn people anyway.” The cat demon huffed, batting the spider’s hand away from his ear and turning to look Angel in the eye.

“Husk, stop fuckin’ around. What’s this about?”

Husk froze. Did he get the date wrong? No. He couldn’t have. He quadruple checked. So maybe Angel...

“You…..you really don’t remember what day it is?” Husker’s gruff voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded...worried. Vulnerable.

“Pft, no. Enlighten me.” the spider rolled his eyes, tired of feeling like he was out of the loop and frustrated that Husk wouldn’t just tell him. 

“Uh...ah, shit.” Husker rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Babe, spit it out.”

The old man let out a deep sigh.

“It’s the day you died.”

“What?” Angel was taken aback. His death anniversary? Today? Already?

He knew it was soon but this couldn’t be right. He had yet to feel that normal itch under his skin that always preceded the day. He didn’t feel the need to throw himself into a party or drugs or fuck it all away with a stranger to avoid wallowing in loneliness. Not even a little. He quickly checked the date on his phone as Husk watched him put the mental puzzle pieces together.

Fuck. It really was the anniversary.

Angel stared at his hands for a moment. It was like 70 years of addictive coping just...disappeared. He didn’t feel his body or heart ache with the need to forget. Now that it was brought to his attention, he was starting to crave a hit just a little but...before? He hadn’t even thought about it.

“Cherri told me.” Husk broke the silence, “She said that it’s always been real hard for you. I didn’t notice last year since I was still new to this shit-hole. But...I figured I’d...I dunno...I wanted to cheer you up or somethin’.”

“I forgot.” Angel admitted. Saying it aloud felt surreal.

“Huh?”

‘I forgot...that today was my death day. I ain’t never forgotten before.” He sighed, almost laughing in disbelief. “Every year it was so...heavy. Like a weight I could never take off. I couldn’t avoid the sadness or my vices if I fuckin’ tried. But I guess I was distracted by some other stuff this year. Some betta stuff.”

Angel turned to look at Husk and brought a hand up to his cheek, stroking his thumb gently across where the fur shifted from white to black. He felt safe. Happy. Like he was right where he was supposed to be.

Yellow eyes looked deep into hetero-chromatic ones, searching for the truth in them. Trying to make sure there wasn’t any fear or pain or grief hidden behind the words. When Husk felt like he believed the sincerity of Angel’s confession, only then did he speak.

“Yeah?”

Angel pulled Husk into a hug and nuzzled his cheek against the top of the cat’s head. He felt Nuggets snuggle between them, joining the embrace. Husk squeezed Angel back, a low purr building in his chest as they held one another.

For the first time since he fell in Hell, Angel felt his soul get a little bit lighter. All because of a crabby old cat.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, they're in love and they deserve to be soft. They also deserve good donuts.


End file.
